User talk:Nitrome Jr
Welcome Hello Nitrome Jr, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Category:Bosses page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 01:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Are You ? Are You Anyndo ? Nitromanian 261 ? 06:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ooops Sorry Had A Mistake ! 06:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Almost forgot to greet you :3 Hello, I'm Austincarter4ever, the #1 Austin Carter fan! I hope to marry him one day :3 But enough about me... Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I hope that you enjoy your stay and enjoy editing and learning some tips and tricks on certain games :D Mind answering a few questions? None of them are personal ones (real name, house number). *What's your favorite Nitrome game? *What inspired you to join the wiki? *Who's your favorite Nitrome character? See? That was just a few questions. You can reply on my message wall. Anyways, the other Nitrome Wikians also appreciate your presence and also hope that you have a wonderful time. There aren't many users present right now (liek my best friends TinyCastleGuy and Grammar Cat), but they'll be more active in the Summer, as will I. Your New Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm Sorry :( I noticed that you came into chat and it said "Nitrome Jr has entered Nitrome Towers", but I has a dismayed expression when it said that you left. I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you came in, I was finishing up my homework and editing some pages on the wiki :( This sometimes happens when I see that TCG is there, but there's a grey 'Away' icon under his username in the sidebar. Sometimes, you just gotta wait when there's text like that. Again, I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you came in. Next time, I'll be more careful :3 Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 02:09, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Battle of the Week rule changes Hello! Battle of the week rules have changed, this change being that a single user can only have a maximum of 2 battle on Template:NextBattles. What this means is that, if you suggest 2 battles and these battles are added to Template:NextBattles, then you cannot suggest another battle until one of your battles is removed from the Template:NextBattles list. A battle is removed from the lists when it is used as a battle. Basically, this means that if you suggest 2 battles and those battles are added to the Template:NextBattles list, you cannot suggest another battle until one of your battles is made into a battle. If you do suggest a battle while you already have 2 battles on Template:NextBattles, your battle suggestion will be rejected, however, you can still suggest it again after one of your battles have been made into a battle. This rule applies only to battles suggestions that are used; if you suggest 2 battles and one of them is used while the other is not used, then you can still suggest another battle (if you do not already have 2 battles on Template:NextBattles). The following battles have been removed from Template:NextBattles in order to comply with this new rule: #First clan VS Red clan VS Elder clan VS Raven clan VS Hunter clan VS iOS version clans #Gunbrick VS J-J-Jump VS Turnament VS Ice Beak #Electrical blocks VS Flying clouds VS Electricity (Final Ninja) VS Shock walls #Electricity (Headcase) VS Green electricity #Nitrome.com VS Icebreaker website VS Super Feed Me.com VS Nitrome Must Die (website) VS Nitrome Touchy website #Mosquitoes (Bad Ice-Cream) VS Mosquitoes (Canopy) VS Mosquitoes (Off the Rails) #Fans (Cheese Dreams) VS Fans (Dangle) VS Fans (Flipside) VS Fans (Flash Cat) VS Fans (Hot Air) VS Fans (Onekey) VS Fans (Rustyard) VS Fans (Twin Shot) VS Fans (Nitrome Must Die) #Move blocks VS Movable boxes #Polar bears (Snow Drift) VS Polar bears (Avalanche) VS Brutes VS Dancing bears Pandas Robearcops #Waterfall traps VS Waterfalls #Wind (Frost Bite) VS Wind (Temple Glider) VS Wind (Canopy) VS Wind (Droplets) #Crumbling blocks (The Bucket) VS Crumbling blocks (Frost Bite) VS Crumbling blocks (Hot Air) #Ice blocks (Bad Ice-Cream) VS Ice blocks (Cold Storage) #Starfish (Bad Ice-Cream) VS Starfish (Aquanaut) #Hazmat Hero VS Takeshi VS Takeshi (Mega Mash) #Glass (Rubble Trouble) VS Glass (Sandman) VS Glass (The Glassworks) VS Glass Panels VS Glass (Rustyard) #Lifts (Dog House) VS Lifts (Dirk Valentine) VS Lifts (Final Ninja) VS Lifts (Frost Bite) VS Lifts (Nitrome Must Die) #Cages (Hot Air) VS Cages (Onekey) Vs Caged Monster VS Cages (Rustyard) VS Cages (Rustyard) #Ladders (Flightless) VS Ladders (Jack Frost) VS Ladders (Tiny Castle) VS Ladders (Yin Yang) #Snowflakes (Frost Bite) VS Snowflakes (Ice Beak) VS Snowflakes (Jack Frost) #Swords (Double Edged) VS Sword (Graveyard Shift) VS Swords (Hot Air) VS Sword (Ice Breaker) VS Sword (Tiny Castle) #Force fields (Final Ninja) VS Force fields (Bomba) VS Force fields (Rockitty) Feel free to suggest any one of these battles on or after May 18th.-- 22:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Nervous or Bad Connection? Hey Nitrome Jr. Correct me if I'm wrong, but when it comes to chatting, are you nervous? In that case, you don't need to force it upon yourself to go into chat. I'm just a bit lonely without TCG, but I still like to go in chat and wait for him even if he doesn't show up. Bottom line, if you don't wanna chat (especially if you see my icon in the chat box), then just don't click the button. It's really dissappointing to see you leave and I wasn't able to say anything to you. Perhaps you don't know how to use chat properly or you get too afraid about what to type. As long as it isn't profanity, it's alright in my book :) In addition, if you're an impatient person, I don't recommend chat to you because some people may be away doing something else (I was playing Ditto). Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:20, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Battle of the Week suggestion Yes, Blast-Man Joe, the submarine and Hazmat Hero are all bomb possessing characters. My battle, however, is a little more specific. They are main characters who can drop bombs without having to obtain a powerup. I was thinking maybe just bomb dropping characters in general would be too lengthy, and the battles usually have many options. So I tried to limit it a bit. Maybe I missed some, but I know for sure that characters such as the grey creatures from Rainbogeddon and protagonist from Nanobots both require obtaining a powerup before they can drop bombs, so they don't count in this battle. 00:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC)